


Shadows

by angelskuuipo



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Early Work, F/M, Future Fic, GFY, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He only draws by candlelight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Willow/Angel, Candlelight
> 
> This is a thank you fic for the wonderfully talented Carla. She made me two gorgeous banners that I have not yet used, but you can see them [here](http://i4.photobucket.com/albums/y136/angelskuuipo/Banners/borisapocalypsebycarla.png) and [here](http://i4.photobucket.com/albums/y136/angelskuuipo/Banners/royoapocalypsebycarla.png). Also, Carla? You know how I said I was halfway done with your story last night? This isn’t that fic. :) I scrapped it in favour of this one, which is much less angsty and a good sight more sensual than its predecessor (and yet completely lacking in smut). I hope you like this, honey! Thanks be to Gabrielle for the beta.
> 
> Originally posted 5-18-10.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/angelskuuipo/pic/000dgx37/)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There’s a fire burning cheerfully in the fireplace and the light is augmented by several candelabras set around the room. Willow feels languid and warm, stretched out on her side on the old chaise lounge with a soft chenille throw covering her bare hips. Her back is to the room; her long red hair draped over one shoulder, exposing the length of her back to her companion.

She can hear the whisper of Angel’s hand as he sweeps a piece of charcoal over parchment and asks sleepily, “Why do you only draw by candlelight?”

She hears his hand pause and can almost feel the weight of his gaze as her words pull more of his attention to her and not just the drawing he’s doing of her.

“It’s…soothing,” he answers after a few moments. She hears his hand moving again. “Modern lighting can be harsh and irritating, especially for my eyes. Candle and firelight is softer, more natural. As for drawing by it, the play of light and shadows makes my subject more interesting. Mysterious. You never know what may be lurking in the darkness. There are all sorts of possibilities.”

Willow lets out a contented little “Hmmm,” but doesn’t otherwise comment. She’s too relaxed and too pleased with Angel’s honest answer. None of their friends would believe he could be so unguarded. She loves these quiet moments with him. They’re special.

She must have dozed for a time, because when she next opens her eyes the fire has burned down to embers and the candles are burning low. Angel is sitting on the chaise with her, looking at her with an enigmatic half-smile on his face.

“What,” she asks fuzzily.

“After all these years you still have frog fear,” he says teasingly.

Willow wrinkles her nose at him and his smile widens as he leans over to kiss her softly. She rolls onto her back and opens herself to him.

A long time later they lie spooned together on the chaise, Angel protectively wrapped around her as he sleeps. Willow notices his sketch pad lying on the floor and shifts just enough to pick it up, absently soothing Angel as he grumbles in his slumber at the disturbance. She returns to her place and looks at his latest drawing.

It’s of her lying on the chaise as she was earlier with her back to the room, dark shadows swirling around her. Out of the darkness is a hand reaching for her, almost beseeching, and her hand is raised palm up in welcoming answer.

It brings tears to her eyes. Even after all their years together, Angel doesn’t believe he belongs in the light. It’s up to her to draw him out and it’s a task she does happily.

Willow lets the tablet fall back to the floor and entwines her fingers with Angel’s where they rest on her hip. He nuzzles into her neck and unconsciously pushes closer to her. As the last of the candles sputter, Willow smiles into the darkness. She knows what lies in it and it’s nothing they can’t face together.

-30-


End file.
